Rumors
by Kawaii Seishin
Summary: What happens what Jakotsu hears a rumor his Ban-honey is cheating on him? Rate T for yaoi and possible swearing.
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: Inuyasha or Topic Hot don't I (backwards Read)

**Part One**

Jakotsu sighed heavily before trudging into one of the many classes he had with Bankotsu, his boyfriend._Is it really true Bankotsu?_, he mentally asked himself as as plopped down at his desk. _Are you really cheating on me?_

Jakotsu pulled out his Hot Topic compact mirror to fix his make-up. His wine red lipstick brought out his chocolate eyes that were outline with a golden eyeliner. Jakotsu's pale flesh only emphasized the sad glint in his eyes.

"Good Morning, Feudal High School!" The announcements rang. "Today is Friday the tenth and also the day of our Pepper-Ally!" The girl-probably Abi, the bird-obsessed-geek-said in her annoyingly happy voice. "Today, our fabulous principal Dr. Naraku turns fifty as well as two other students..." She droned on, having usually no one pay attention to her.

Bankotsu glided into the room, not caring about the snotty prep's declarations. He took his usual spot next to Jakotsu, then laid back in his chair, smiling warmly at his boyfriend. Noticing how he didn't show any reaction, Bankotsu frowned, then asked, "Ja-kun, are you alright?"

"Mr. Kusao, you may talk with your friend after class," said his stern teacher, Ms. Henrys.

Bankotsu sighed and mumbled, "Whatever,"

"Anyway, class," Ms. Henrys started. "Today we are going to learn more about the history of the mercenary band, the Shichinitai..."

The bell rang with such ferocity, it burned students' ears when they herd it. Sluggishly, the juniors drained out of the room until only Ms. Henrys, who was typing something on her computer, Bankotsu and Jakotsu remained. Jakotsu slid his books into his messenger bag before slinging it over his shoulder before he started to leave.

"Oi, Ja-kun...Seriously what's wrong?" Bankotsu darted up to his boyfriend, his long braid flowing behind him like waves in the ocean. Jakotsu bluntly ignored him and continued walking out of the classroom again. His heart ached as he tried to disregard Bankotsu.

"Jakotsu..." Bankotsu gently laid his hand on the older boy's shoulder. In a quick fluid-like motion, Jakotsu slapped Bankotsu's callused hand away, injuring both hearts at the same time. He walked out of the classroom, leaving his heartbroken boyfriend alone.


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer:

Me-Bankotsu and Jakotsu is minneeee!

*Lawyer steps out of nowhere*

Lawyer-No, you don't own them...but you own Elma Henrys, the history teacher.

Me-Ughh she's soo boring

**Part Two**

Bankotsu loomed in the doorway, his hand still outstretched. His normally playful, sapphire eyes swelled up with confusion, a strange mixture of love, and perpetual sorrow. He gently rubbed the hand that had been whacked, then groaned and slammed his forehead repeatedly against the doorframe, listing to the painted wood rattle like bones.

After a few moments of watching his friend bang his currently scarlet head, Suikotsu glided over while casting shy smiles at the passing seniors. Placing his hand on Bankotsu's shoulder, waking the bisexual man from his state of numbed pain.

"Yo, Bankot," Suikotsu uttered, using his pet name for Bankotsu when he's acting stupid. "Too much coffee?" He snickered. Suikotsu whirled him around, like the wind directing the rain.

"Suikotsu...it's...it's Jakotsu," Bankotsu sniffed, laying his head on the now dented doorway.

"He...I...what happened?" His bottom lip quivered seconds before tears spilt down his cheekbones like salty waterfalls.


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I 3 Inuyasha! But I don't own it! (3 = love)

**Part Three**

"I don't know what I did or said, but..." Bankotsu whimpered, choking on his own tears. Ignoring the stares his fellow classmates gave him, the young man slid down the doorframe and landed ungracefully on his arse.

"He...he seemed really angry at me...was it because-"

"No it not because of THAT," Suikotsu interrupted, noting wanting to talk about what happened just a few days earlier.

"I was freaking out...cause I was afraid this would happen if we-"

"Yes, Bankot, I KNOW exactly what you are talking about," Suikotsu chimed in, not wanting to talk about the two horny teenagers' sex life. "I know for a fact that that's not what this dilemma is about."

This was true; Suikotsu had overheard Jakotsu's conversation with (yaoi-fangirl) Kaugra yesterday, describing how amazing their erotic night was together.

Suikotsu continued to glance at the still bawling man, who's eyes almost appeared to be two, swollen balloons. His nose was so red from blowing that if Bankotsu had worn makeup, he could have been mistaken for a sad clown.

"Then what do you...think it is?" Bankotsu wailed, his tanned hands covering his face. "What did I do wrong?"


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: No own Inu-chan or Ban-chan or Ja-chan or Sui-chan or...anyone else except Ms. Henrys and Kessie Warman (who I'm introducing next part)

**Part Four**

Suikotsu sighed and shook his head pitifully, his corse brown hair flickering side to side, brushing past his eye lashes.

"Boys, is anything wrong?" Ms. Henrys asked from her desk, not even bothering to glance up at the high school students from her computer.

"My life!" Bankotsu sobbed into his hands.

Ms. Henrys groaned "Whatever", before resuming her typing.

Knowing he was going to regret this, Suikotsu whisper a hushed "Hey,", kneeling so he was eye-level with Bankotsu…if he ever looked up. "I'll talk to Jakotsu for you, to see what's up."

He ruffled the man's braided-hair and stood up.

"Just don't do anything rash." Suikotsu glided away as quietly as he came; off to find Jakotsu, who little did he know, was having a worse, maybe life threatening, time.


	5. Part 5

Disclaimer: No own :(...OH and I'm NOT introducing Kessie in this part ;P Sorry

Part Five

Raindrops slid down Jakotsu's face; his glossy mascara and eyeliner smearing down his paled cheeks and dripping off his chin. Thick clouds hung over the high school parking lot like a heavy blanket in the summer, trapping the heat of the day. Even though the sky suppressed the late-noon sun, the swiss army knife Jakotsu clutched shone like a blood-red fire.

"I'm sorry, Bankotsu," Jakotsu whispered as he poised the blade just above his wrist. "I can't live...without you beside me."

He pressed down on to the knife, sinking it into his flesh deeply. Blood erupted from the wound and splashed across Jakotsu's arm faster than a cobra's strike, coating it with an sticky warmth.

"I can't stand to see you with anyone else. I love you Bankotsu...no matter what happens," Jakotsu continued, positioning the wet knife like he did the first time, but on his other wrist.

"But I guess I'll see you in heaven...or hell," He chuckled at his sick humor.

"I love you."

He dragged the blade across his skin, leaving a bleeding, extensive slice in its wake.

"Forever...Bankotsu." Jakotsu whispered, as the faded trees and rain grew darker and farther away...

"I love y..."


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I...I...I...I...don't own Inuyasha-tachi *sobs* then again...all I would want is the Bo7

**Part Six**

"Kusao-kun, are you okay?" A perky voice asked.

Opening his eyes as slow as a sleepy turtle, Bankotsu glanced at the face that leaned above him. Her light-brown curls cascaded down her shoulders, grazing his tear-stained face. Milky-white skin that could of rivaled Jakotsu's was pulled firmly over a thin frame with an etched jawbone. Auburn eyes stared down at him, crinkling with her smile when his blue ones met her's.

"Get away from me bitch!" Bankotsu yelled, digging his face back into his lap. "I don't need any more whores asking me what's wrong!"

"Funny, I should be saying the same thing," She giggled, her hair bouncing with every laugh. "But differently, of course."

"Who the hell are you?" His voice erupted, muffled by his lap.

"Formally, I'm known as Warman-san, but you," She poked her finger at his chest. "Can call me Kessie. I answered one of your questions, now answer one of mine."

"If you go away, then yeah, whatever," Bankotsu groaned, still refusing to pick up his head.

"Why the hell did you cheat on Jakotsu with that slut, Kikyou?" Kessie's voice grew dark, along with her eyes. " Do you know how much that hurt him?"

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me, you ass!" She shoved him closer to the wall. "Why did you cheat on Jakotsu?"

"What the freak? Why would I ever do that?" He stood up, nearly as tall as her and enraged that someone would randomly accuse him of cheating on the person he held to his heart the most.

"Don't lie! Sango and Kagome saw you going to Kikyou's house and her pressed up against you at the window!" Kessie's eyes danced with the flames of anger, burning every word she spoke.

"I was freaking over her house because her boyfriend Naraku paid me to tutor her so they could both go to collage together! As for her pressing against me, she tripped on her textbook and fell on me! Why the hell would I cheat on Jakotsu with that slut?"

"Prove it that you didn't!"

"Go talk to Kaede, her sister! She walked in on us when Kikyou tripped, so she saw the whole thing," Bankotsu shoved Kessie away into a crowd of wannabe-tenth-graders.

"I love Jakotsu no matter what and would never do anything to hurt him!"

Kessie's expression softened slightly when she saw the seriousness of his declaration.

"I love him no matter what."

"Then you'd better hurry, Bankotsu."

"What?" Kessie giggled at the puzzled look on the young man's face.

"Miroku overheard that Jakotsu 'couldn't stand to live without you' and was going to do something, but I don't know what..."

Bankotsu snapped his head towards her as fast as a whip, as his eyes grew with worry.

"Where...is...Jakotsu?"

"Last I saw him, he was heading north, towards the student parking lot. You'd better make it quick cause I saw him carrying something that looked sharp..."

Bankotsu swiveled towards the direction she was pointing and started to dash, but turned around just in time to see her outline dissolve into the empty air, as quiet as a ghost.


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: No own…wait…no…

**Part Seven**

A harsh, bright light greeted Jakotsu as he opened his eyes.

"Damn...it," He muttered, lifting his hand to block out the beam that disturbed his sleep, and noticing the painfully white bandages that wrapped around his wrists.

"Wait?" He asked himself, baffled. "I was in the parking lot...wh-what? I can't remember..." The senior prattled.

"Oh, you're awake Jakotsu," A heavily-accented voice pierced the room.

"Good morning, or should I say, 'good night'." A chunky nurse strolled into the room.

"I know it's kind of soon," She started. "But you have a visitor."

"I'm...confused."

She chuckled, her brown bun flopping. "It's temporary, as soon as your off of the sedative, you'll remember everything. Anyway, are you up for a visitor?"

"Um...sure?"

"Great!" She smiled, displaying two rows of discolored teeth. The turkish-or so Jakotsu figured-woman opened the door and revealed a familiar...kind-hearted...tanned-skin...blue eyed...

"Ban...ko...tsu?" Jakotsu whispered, his voice instantly cracking up.

Bankotsu smiled. "Hey Ja-kun."

...cheating...boyfriend.

"You asshole!" The older man screamed from the hospital bed, throwing a pillow at his calm lover.

"You asshole! You asshole! You asshole" Jakotsu yelled, his voice slowly turning to sobs with every word.

"You asshole..."

"Ja-Kun," Bankotsu hushed, cautiously approaching his paramour. "It's alright Ja-Kun..."

"Not it's not!" He continued yelling. "It's not...It's not alright..." Bankotsu, trying again, crawled to Jakotsu's bedside.

"It's really not...alright..." Jakotsu broke down, collapsing in Bankotsu's sturdy arms, remembering everything.

"Why..." He wept. "Why...why...why...why?"

"Jakotsu," Bankotsu demanded. "Look at me."

He did.

"Naraku is in our fourth period, do you remember? Nod if you do." Bankotsu knew that Jakotsu was especially emotionally unstable right now.

Jakotsu nodded.

"His girlfriend is Kikyou. He paid me to tutor her so they could go to the same collage. Nod if you understand."

Jakotsu nodded.

"Kagome and Sango thought they saw Kikyou kissing me on the window. That's what they have been telling everyone. That is a lie. Do you understand?"

Jakotsu nodded.

"This is what really happened: She accidentally dropped her textbook a few minuets before that happened. Then, Kikyou tripped on that, then she fell on me. The force of her sent my body to the window. At that time, Kagome, Inuyasha's girlfriend, and Sango, the perverted hentai's girlfriend, were walking by at that moment, so they assumed that we were kissing. Do you understand?"

Jakotsu nodded.

"Ban...ko...tsu?"

"Yes?"

"I thought I was in a...parking lot...when I..." Jakotsu choked on his words.

"Someone told me that you were there; that's how I was able to find you and bring you here."

"Wait...I never told anyone about...what I was going to do."

"Really?" Now it was Bankotsu who was puzzled. "A girl named Kessie Warman told me."

Jakotsu's eyes widened in sheer surprise.

"Kessie...was my...sister that...died two years ago."

Bankotsu smiled.

"She must really love you to come back to tell me."

"And you must really love me to even be able to hear her."

The younger man turned serious.

"Those lies you heard were rumors," Bankotsu held him in his arms. "And I promise I will never let any of them hurt you again."

And Jakotsu cried.

"I love you Bankotsu."

"I love you Jakotsu."


End file.
